Or Love or how we
by Blair Boo
Summary: Há algum tempo ganhei um presente da Gabe: uma fic evane que juntava duas de nossas personagens favoritas da ficção: Jane Rizzoli e Eve Dallas, na forma de um crossover um pouco romântico (pra não dizer mais). No fim das contas eu fiquei tão empolgada com o universo que nós criamos que acabei imaginando 'como' evane nasceu... Bem, essa fic é a minha resposta. Enjoy it!


**1.**

- Eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa.

- Você está no meu território. Não pode fazer nada a não ser ficar com a bunda sentada aí mesmo.

Eve buzinou para uma jeringonça que cortou sua frente sem qualquer sinal e puxou o carro para o lado com força. – Filho-da-mãe.- Sussurrou.

- Podemos sair e dar uma dura nele? – Jane sugeriu esperançosa. Não era do seu feitio ficar sem fazer nada por muito mais do que algumas horas.

- Eu vou dar uma dura em você se não parar de me encher a paciência, Jane.

- Isso é uma ameaça? - o sorriso dela foi rápido e bem-humorado.- Porque eu gostei. - concluiu pensativa, um riso rouco preso na garganta.

Eve mordeu a bochecha por dentro para evitar rir. Jane estava na cidade há dois dias para participar de um congresso sobre desarmamento civil, o que obviamente ela estava odiando, e a falta de ação, estava mexendo com seus nervos.

Elas haviam trabalhado juntas por mais de um mês em um caso que ligara as jurisdições de cidade de Nova York e Boston e Eve aprendera - depois de um bocado de farpas trocadas, muitas ofensas gritadas, uma quantidade de hostilidade e uma quase briga a socos- que Jane era uma policial competente, com um instinto certeiro e um coração justo.

E uma paciência inexistente que ela reconhecia muito bem.

Havia algo mais sobre ela, pensou. Algo que mexia com sua cabeça e agitava seu sangue.

_Bobagem._ Se repreendeu. _Pura bobagem._ Jane era uma boa policial. E só isso.

- Então, você continua com essa lata-velha? – a voz dela cortou seus pensamentos e a fez voltar para a realidade.

Jane olhava para ela, um traço de humor ainda brilhando em sua íris e os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo desarrumado, caindo ao lado do rosto. Um cabelo que faria Trina se remexer na cadeira de inveja, Eve concluiu. Jane era bonita de um jeito despretensioso. Magra, alta, poucas curvas e muito temperamento. Tudo coroado por um humor negro e uma voz rouca que seria capaz de seduzir o diabo.

O coração dela deu um pulo inesperado.

- Os caras da manutenção me odeiam- Disse por fim. - Aqueles filhos da mãe presunçosos – ela cortou caminho entre dois carros e parou no sinal, o sol quente do fim da tarde ofuscando sua visão por um momento.- Eles estão esperando que eu vá chorar por um carro novo e me lamentar, então eles vão me entregar outro pedaço de lata. – Eve girou o botão do ar-condicionado que guinchou, engasgou e soltou uma baforada de ar quente em sua cara. Ela bateu no painel com força. – Eu prefiro esperar que esse monte inútil exploda para que eu possa jogar os pedaços nas caras de fuinhas deles!

- Oh.- Jane gemeu e escorregou lentamente no banco, o rosto franzido numa carreta sonhadora – eu realmente, realmente precisaria de alguém como você em Boston.

- Não tem ninguém que bote pra quebrar com você?- Eve alteou uma sobrancelha irônica.

- Geralmente. – Jane gesticulou com as mãos. – eu boto pra quebrar com outras pessoas. Quebrar. Entendeu? – ela sorriu esperançosa mas o sorriso murchou sob o olhar indagativo de Eve. – às vezes você parece a Maura. Ok, não teve graça. – ela desistiu e se ajeitou no carona olhando para frente. - Você podia me deixar dirigir e a gente daria um jeito. Eu poderia bater em algum lugar - Jane sugeriu dando de ombros.

- E enfrentar a porcaria de um processo de departamento? Não, eu prefiro meu pedaço de lixo intacto por ...

O que quer que ela fosse dizer foi interrompido quando uma massa humana disforme se chocou contra a lateral de sua porta, balançando o carro.

- Merda. – xingou quando sentiu uma pancada na traseira do _seu _pedaço de lixo. Com a surpresa, esquecera totalmente do sinal aberto e um motorista apressadinho acabara de se enterrar na lataria.

Um segundo depois ela já estava ligando as luzes de 'policial em serviço', - que geraram uma série muito criativa de xingamentos - e avaliado a situação.

- Jane. – chamou assim que ela saiu da porta do carona. – uma mão seria bem vinda agora. – disse enquanto se abaixava em direção ao homem que havia se chocado contra a sua porta.

- Really? Eu achei que não podia desgrudar a bunda do carona. – sorriu irônica mas deu a volta no carro e falou com o motorista irritadinho. – Você está bem, senhor?

- Essa vadia não sabe dirigir? – ele bradou, gesticulando com ênfase. Jane se desviou de suas mãos, o corpo arqueando para trás, enquanto ele tentava abrir a porta emperrada.

- Você tem um fã, tenente.

- Yeah, yeah, eu tenho um fã-clube. É Tenente Vadia para ele. – voltou sua atenção para o homem que estava agachado a sua frente. Ele abriu os olhos vidrados para ela.. – Você pode me ouvir? – Eve bateu de leve no rosto do rapaz, que aparentava não ter mais do que vinte anos. Notou uma carteira aberta ao lado da perna direita do garoto. Com documentos que não eram dele. Ótimo, um batedor de carteira em fuga e chapadão. – Você está sob efeito de alguma substancia ilegal ou álcool neste momento, senhor? Está sentindo dor em algum lugar?

- Cacete!

- Não conheço essa substância, garoto – Eve avaliou o caos ao redor em poucos segundos, enquanto mantinha uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, pedindo uma ambulância. A fila de carros já estava dobrando a esquina, um coro de buzinas soava estridente no ar e Jane parecia entretida em uma conversa pontuada por palavrões com o espertinho do carro atrás. Ela estava na vantagem, claro.

Tudo sob controle.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Tira as mãos de cima de mim!– o desconhecido balbuciou em uma voz pastosa, tentando se levantar e falhando ao escorregar sob o peso da mão de Eve.

- Nomezinho esquisito esse seu. Quietinho, aí meu chapa. Você já está encrencado o suficiente. – Eve guardou o comunicador, mas antes que tivesse chance de encaminhar a cena, o mundo explodiu.

Ou pelo menos o seu queixo, raciocinou quando a dor se alastrou de baixo para cima.

- Mas que diabos...

O desconhecido levantou-se em um impulso, um punho erguido e a outra mão tentando achar um lugar de apoio. Ele havia compreendido, ela percebeu pelo seu olhar, que acabara de ser pego em flagrante e por algum azar do destino, dera com a cara logo contra o carro de uma policial. Ele não era mais alto do que um adolescente mas a força que as drogas que ele havia ingerido lhe conferiam, era suficiente para deixar algumas marcas roxas nela se Eve não se cuidasse.

No entanto, ele não era páreo para uma policial treinada e Eve foi mais rápida, agarrando seu pulso, torcendo-o para trás e virando-o de costas para ela.

- Me solta, caralho! Você ta me machucando, policial vadia! - ele concluiu se retorcendo.

- O que aconteceu com a criatividade de vocês hoje, hein? Eu já fui chamada de outras coisas muito mais interessantes. Você acabou de ofender e quase quebrar o queixo de uma policial, além de furtar uma carteira e amassar minha viatura seu babaca, pode compreender isto?

- C'mon, eu não sou sua amiga!- a voz de Jane sobressaiu-se à sua.

Eve olhou por sobre os ombros e viu Jane e o carinha nervozinho - que agora estava em pé, fora do carro- enfrentando-se

- Você é uma policial? Você é uma policial? – ele vociferou aproximando-se de Jane, um dedo em riste. – por que a única vitima dessa história toda sou eu. Eu pago meus impostos sabia?

- Eu também e você não vai acreditar no quão altos eles são. É um roubo, quer dizer...

- Você acha que é engraçado? – ele interrompeu. - Meu carro está destruído por causa da desatenção de um policial. Eu achava que vocês deviam estar do nosso lado.

- Eu também, mas você sabe...

- Jane. - Eve advertiu ao ver a expressão colérica do homem. Ela não sabia como eram os irritadinhos em Boston, mas em Nova York eram do tipo que batiam e perguntavam depois. Ela algemou o Sr. Batedor de carteira e o encostou na viatura.

- Eu estou bem. Olhe. – ela voltou sua atenção para o homem. – Sr...

- Marc Poppins.

Jane arregalou os olhos e um riso despontou no canto de sua boca.

- Really? Poppins, como em Mary Poppins?- ela mordeu o lábio inferior para prender o riso. - Meu amigo deixa eu te dizer, esse não foi o primeiro dia azarado da sua vida...

Eve revirou os olhos como se falasse de "_eu disse a você_" assim que viu o homem se jogar contra Jane como um touro enfurecido. Ela nem se mexeu, pois sabia que os reflexos rápidos de Jane fariam o trabalho. Em um movimento muito parecido com o seu, ela virou o homem contra o próprio carro, os dedos ágeis ao redor dos pulsos dele, seu joelho pressionado contra a parte posterior da perna do Sr. Azarado.

- Qual é o seu problema, achei que estávamos tendo uma conversa amigável. Estes são os modos de Nova York? – ela lançou um olhar para Eve.

- Nós gostamos de receber bem as visitas, Miss Boston. – ela deu de ombros.

- Você não pode me prender. Você é uma civil!- ele gritou, a boca pressionada contra a porta do carro.

- Oh droga, esqueci a parte da jurisdição. Preciso soltar ele? Mesmo?

- Você agrediu uma civil, garotão, em frente a uma boa e justa policial de Nova York que vai exercer todo o seu poder. – Eve disse ao tomar o lugar de Jane. – Você não tem a sua algema? – alteou uma sobrancelha para Jane.

- O que? Sério? Eu estou num maldito seminário, tenente. Você não queria me deixar nem dirigir o seu carro, como é que eu vou ter uma algema?

- Nova York 1, Boston 0. – Eve comentou mas logo o problema foi resolvido pois um patrulheiro havia chegado junto com a ambulância que ela havia pedido.

- Policial vadia. – garoto batedor de carteira continuava balbuciando enquanto era colocado dentro do carro de policia.

- São todas piranhas, pi-ra-nhas, quer saber? Policial mulher não presta! – o Sr. Irritadinho gritou antes de sua cabeça sumir dentro da viatura.

- Acho que a mãe dele era policial. A mesma mãe que chamou ele de Mary Poppins, digo, Marc Poppins – Jane comentou, uma expressão feliz cruzando seu rosto bonito. Duas covinhas se formaram no canto de sua boca enquanto ela ria sozinha.

O arrepio percorreu a espinha de Eve novamente.

_Mas que diabos...?_

Eve se empertigou, ombros para trás, retomando o controle dos próprios pensamentos. Ela já sentira atração por outras mulheres, da mesma forma que sentira por homens e tivera casos rápidos e satisfatórios com ambos. Sexo e atração, juntos ou separados, não eram um problema para ela.

Mas não era atração o que havia ali. Nem sexo rápido.

Era o maldito arrepio que lhe percorria a espinha, andava pelo sangue e fazia o seu coração dar um golpe contra o peito.

E ela não era do tipo que se deixava levar por essas coisas. Sua vida e seu trabalho não admitiam mais do que contatos rápidos

E Jane seria um contato fugaz?

- Não foi grande o suficiente para que você precise de um carro novo. – Jane cruzou os braços e parou em frente à porta amassada do lado da Eve.

- O quê? – Eve voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Sua porta. Não foi o suficiente. - ela estalou a língua pensativa.

- é, os babacas da manutenção vão passar mais um tempo sem ver a minha cara simpática.- Eve abriu a porta e parou quando Jane pousou a mão em seu braço.

- Tenente simpática, espere. Aqui. – e estendeu um lenço para Eve.

Ela olhou do lenço para o rosto de Jane, o sorriso que terminava em covinhas, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Para que?

- Você está sangrando. Onde ele bateu em você.

- Você tem um maldito lenço no bolso e não tinha uma algema quando eu precisei de ajuda?!

- Não é minha culpa. – ela franziu o cenho, indignada. - Eu tenho uma mãe. E tenho Maura. Eu nunca sei o que vai parar dentro dos meus bolsos. Ok. Aqui. – Jane levantou o lenço e passou-o no canto da boca de Eve. - Ele pegou você. Você lava. – ela piscou e colocou o lenço agora manchado na mão de Eve, dando a volta para entrar no carro.

Eve levou alguns segundos para notar que o trânsito havia sido liberado e que alguém do departamento fazia sinal para que ela seguisse adiante. Buzinas estridentes gritavam atrás dela.

E alguns xingamentos chegaram juntos, irritadiços e violentos.

Sua Nova York.

Ela balançou a cabeça, expulsando as sensações que haviam sido despertadas pelo toque no canto de sua boca.

_Você não precisa disso. Não pode ter isso. _

Então ela entrou no carro e deu a partida, ignorando o coração que martelava toda vez que ela olhava para o lado.

_Você precisa, _admitiu frustrada Mas ela poderia ter? Ter Jane?

Ela estava era numa grande encrenca isso sim.

_Oh, droga..._


End file.
